chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheboodles!
Summary On a quiet night, Ms. Endive feels lonely and tries to get Panini to comfort her, but Panini states she's going on a date without Chowder knowing. Ms. Endive then decides to make her own company and chooses a literal beefcake but rejects the idea, thinking that doing this would be embarrassing. Nevertheless, she does it after a burst of pressure. After putting it in the oven she gets ready to date the cake, but the cake has not baked completely and takes it out, waiting for it to grow. When the cake grows, it starts to slop and jiggle and an ugly food person appears, exclaiming "Sheboodles! Where's the party?" Horrified, Ms. Endive tries to get rid of the messed up food named Todd by locking him, but he somehow gets out and she instead shoots him into space with a cannon. The next morning Todd wakes Endive with a gift of space boots. Panini walks in and says they're friends and that she and Chowder should double date with the two. When the three go to the market, Todd keeps talking about his and Ms. Endive's first meeting. Ms. Endive sarcastically fires Panini when she says she and Todd will be good friends and goes to Gazpacho's stand wanting Shmubarbs. Todd sneaks in and introduces himself while Ms. Endive is about to leave. He becomes friends because Chowder likes that he's made of food. Gazpacho thinks he's sweet like a baby and Mung feels great when Todd says he looks like a movie-star courtesy of his moustache. Todd teaches his new friends his Sheboodles Dance, but Ms. Endive interrupts and asks Panini to get a shovel so she can dig up a hole for them to hide in. That afternoon while under a tanning bed, Todd says he's having an '80s engagement party for him and Ms. Endive. Ms. Endive is now desperate to do something before getting engaged. When Margarine turns up the heat to get some heat on her, Ms. Endive gets an idea to heat up Todd when no one's looking and Todd will completely bake up. That night, everyone of their friends comes dressed as famous '80s singers. Ms. Endive then puts Todd under a heat lamp when no one is looking and tells Todd it's just a proposal gazebo, but before Todd is almost finished baking up he breaks free but is put back quickly. When the others see Todd getting cooked they all encourage Ms. Endive to love Todd the way he is. Ms. Endive understands but rejects what she says when Todd finally turns into the beefcake. Angry, Todd says they're through and falls in love with Margerine instead. Ms. Endive, now depressed, falls into the wedding cake but is cheered up when her friends give her a book called "2000 Different Beefcake Recipes". The episode ends with everyone saying: "SHEBOODLES!" Sheboodles!.png|Sheboodles! Trivia * Panini says that Todd taught her how to dance; however, she danced in The Apprentice Games. *In the party, everyone is dressed up as famous people in the '80s. Most notably, Mung is dressed as Michael Jackson in his Thriller attire and even does Michael Jackson's Thriller Dance. Panini was dressed as Cyndi Lauper in the She's So Unusual attire, Truffles was dressed as Cher, Gazpacho was dressed as Dee Snider in the Twisted Sister attire, Shnitzel was dressed as Boy George, Chowder was dressed as Bobby Brown (contrary to the thought that people thought he was dressed up as Vanilla Ice or MC Hammer), and Endive was most likely dressed as Madonna. **Ironically, this episode was aired not too long after Michael Jackson's death, so it was a fitting tribute. *This is the only episode with Panini in it where Chowder does not say, "I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" *This is the fourth episode Margarine appears in. *Credits: What Mung says may remind you of the episode The Sleep Eater. *The beefcake's voice copies the voice of Mandark from Dexter's laboratory. *The first half of the plot is similar to the Thomas & Friends episode, Emily's Rubbish. Goofs *Mung's Thriller outfit shows him without his mustache, but this may have just been to make him look more similar to Michael Jackson. *Margarine was turned to bacon in the tanning bed scene and was eaten by Ms. Endive; however, she reappears in the masquerade scene Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes